Childhood Friends & Childhood Memories
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: Sakura is 17 now. She has an Srank mission, to go find Itachi Uchiha. But instead of killing him, she finds out that Itachi was her childhood griend. Why did she join the Akatsuki? Because of Itachi? Or is it that Itachi loves Sakura? Itachi OOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Srank Mission

Umm…not much to say about it. It basically follows the summary. Enjoy!

_Italicsdream or thought_

Chapter 1: The S-rank Mission

Sakura's POV

"_Don't you dare touch this child!" A boy in my dream yelled. He was putting his arms out, protecting me. Was this a memory in the past that I had forgotten? I looked at the boy, a fan crest shape. 'The Uchiha Clan!' "Daijoubu?" I blinked. "Hai." "Why don't you play with me?" I nodded. We were having so much fun. _

_Dream ends_

I woke suddenly _'Who was that child?_' I got up and dressed myself. I headed to my okaa-san, Tsunade, since my parents died. "Any new missions for me?"

"Ichi." My mom handed me the packed. "Find the Akatsuki, join them, and try to find as much info as you can on them." I nodded.

"This is early, but I apologize for any damage that will be done to the village."

"Daijoubu. You are to leave right now." I nodded and left after I packed. I ran after the sun had set already. I ran for hours until I started getting sleepy. I slept on one of the high branches.

Itachi's POV

I was taking a walk at night. _'Someone's here.'_ "Dare?" I looked up to see a pink-haired girl sleeping with a scratched headband. _'What was her name? I remembered it being a cherry blossom.'_ "Sakura! Sakura-san!" _'Was she planning to find me for Konoha? Datte, I still have to bring her.'_ I quietly ran up the tree to retrieve her and her backpack she had brought along with her.

Sakura's POV

'_Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. That was his name.'_ I woke up and found myself in an elegant room. "Knock, knock." I squealed. "Dare?!"

"Uchiha, Itachi." I gasped. Now I was shocked and in a trance. I walked to the door and opened it. I stood there, frightened. He kneeled. "I won't harm you, Sakura-san. Come with me." I nodded and followed. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the others?" A blonde guy ran to me with a ceramic figure that talked.

"It…talked?!" I got scared and hid behind my only protector.

"Deidara, please do not show her a disturbing trick of yours."

"Fine." I heard a small bark. I looked at the ceramic puppy wagging its tail happily.

"Kawaii. Pochi! Arigatou, Deidara-kun." He smiled. "Am I with the Akatsuki?"

"Hai." _'Why was Itachi here?'_

"Ne, Itachi-kun, tell me that my childhood protector and friend isn't an S-class criminal and a missing nin."

"I am."

"USO-TSUKI!" I ran into the room where I came from and closed the door with my strength, locked it, and cried on the bed. _'I can't believe…doshite? DOSHITE?!'_

So, uh, yeah, here's the first chapter. Please review, I do take light flames. Oh, and if there is something wrong with how the paragraphs are formatted, do not flame me for that because my computer doesn't input it correctly so it sometimes gets squished together making it hard to read. So, that is why I need people to review for me. I'll update if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

Here's chapter 2 ppls! Thanks for reviewing:

xxxsakuraxxx _Italics_dream/thought

FallenGirl-04

Chapter 2: Childhood

Sakura's POV

"Doshite?" Was all I could ask myself.

"Oi, Haruno-san! Open the door. I won't hurt you, they won't hurt you." I then thought. '_That's right, they're my friends now, especially Itachi-kun.'_ "Bark, bark!" _'And Pochi.'_ I opened the door. "Sakura!" Tears still ran down my cheeks. "Shh…" Itachi kneeled down. "Here." He hugged me.

"Gomen."

"Daijoubu, don't worry." I closed my eyes. "Thank god. I'm…" After that, I blacked out.

Itachi's POV

"Sakura, Sakura!" Kisame touched her forehead.

"She's fine, just fainted." I carried her back into bed. Everyone else left except for me. I held her hand. _'Was it a bad idea for her to come? Even so, she would find out sooner or later.'_ I felt something move. Her hand. She was starting to come around. She squinted and opened her eyes.

"Sakura-san?"

"Ita…" I hugged her immediately. "Itachi-kun?"

"Daijoubu, just stay like this a bit longer." She nodded. After a while, I started to let go. For a short second, I felt Sakura's lips on mine.

"Arigatou, Itachi-kun." I started to walk away. "Ano, Itachi-kun?" I turned around.

"Nani" She blushed.

"Will you be my sparring partner?"

"Demo…" She shook her head.

"Boku wa genki."

"Hai, boku wa hime-sama." I headed to the field with my weapons.

"I'll be there in just a sec."

Sakura's POV

I changed into my clothes that I usually wore for missions. When I went out, Itachi stood looking at the sky. "I won't try to hurt you Sakura."

"Hai. Ready…GO!" We jumped away from each other.

"Sharingan!" _'Dang, he's already using it!'_ I started to develop chakra in my hands.

"Doko?" I looked around.

"Sakura!"

"Itachi? No, Sasuke-kun!" He walked out as I gasped . He walked closer to me.

"Iko, isshou." I shook my head and screamed, dropping my kunai from before.

"Step away from her, otōto."

"Nii-san." I was still sitting there, traumatized.

"Daijoubu?" I nodded slowly. My whole body started to shake with fear.

"Why…are you back…Sasuke-kun? Doshite? DOSHITE?! ANSWER ME, SASUKE!"

So yeah, that's it. Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Yeah, ya guys might be wonderin' what happened w/Sasuke…but that comes later.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Belong To You

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been so busy since I've been taking summer classes. It's Japanese! But I'm Chinese so…yeah. Hope everyone has been having a nice summer. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: I Don't Belong To You

Sakura's POV

"Doshite, Sakura…" "Because…BECAUSE IT'S MY MISSION AND YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!" I screamed. "Daijoubu, wakatta." I shook my head. "Demo…'

"I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" I quickly stood in front of Itachi. "Get out of the way! You're weak, useless!" I widened my eyes. _'That word "weak." It's everyone's trump card.'_ After I realized what happened, I was punched by Sasuke, full force. I hit against a tree and into something like a coma. "Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!" I had tears falling. "I'm weak…useless…just a burden to others." "No, you're not Sakura. Believe in yourself. I'm here and everyone's here too." I saw Sasuke walk over. Even though he did, I couldn't say anything or even move.

"You're pathetic." He kicked me and slapped me. I was trembling. "Sakura! Get up!" Itachi screamed. Finally, I snapped back into reality. I stood up behind Sasuke who was leaving. "You're mean, Sasuke. I love you, you know that. But you're the one that's so blind, you didn't know you were the one who made me like this!"

Itachi's POV

"Yamete, Sakura!" She hugged my little brother. "Stop this, Sasuke!" "I'm sorry." He hit her, flying backwards as I ran and caught her. "I'll protect her, so leave her be." My brother looked at me. "Then protect her, from me and from Orochimaru." He escaped as I looked at the Sakura in my arms, torn to shreds, bleeding, and helpless. I couldn't move. That would only hurt Sakura more. Anyways, I leaned against a tree, ripped my Akatski uniform and started to tend to Sakura's wounds. "Someone, help us." I whispered. I help Sakura still to stop the bleeding. However, I fell asleep, hoping someone would come.

Sakura's POV

"Doko?" I looked around.

'_Itachi's room. But, where's Itachi?'_

I got up and squinted from the pain but kept going. I found Itachi in a room, sleeping. _'Doshite?' _ I walked to him and focused my chakra on his wounds, healing them. By the looks of it, he had more injuries than I had. He had protected me. I healed him knowing my chakra would be drained rapidly. After healing most of his larger wounds, I couldn't withdraw anymore chakra or I would die since I was already on the dangerous level. After that, I collapsed on the floor.

Okay, here are the translations. Please refer to this for this chapter and previous ones. For later chapters, I will only put the new ones that haven't shown up before.

1)DoshiteWhy

2)Daijoubu, wakatta. It's alright, I already know.

3)DemoBut

4)YameteStop

5)Doko Where


	4. Chapter 4: Boku no Hime

Here's the 4th chapter. Thank you to whoever reviewed/will review. Oh, and just a notification, I will be gone on July 27, 2007-August 18, 2007 for my summer vacation with my family to Europe. Thanks for reading, everyone.

Chapter 4: Boku no Hime

Itachi's POV

"Mm…Sakura?" I looked on my body to see most of the cuts healed. I was about to look for her until I saw her sleeping on the floor. "She must've healed me. Arigatou, Sakura." I put her on my bed and pulled the covers onto her. "Oyasumi." After that, I closed the door and left her in peace. "Daijoubu. Uchiha-sama?"

"Hai, Demo Haruno-san…"

_1 hour later…_

"I'm going to go check up on her." I quietly opened the door. "Oh, no!" I ran. "Doshite?" "Sakura-chan's missing." Everyone gasped. "Let's find her, she couldn't have gotten far!" We searched for her through the city. "Found her!" We ran and saw Sakura sleeping, carried by Sasuke "Give her back!" I yelled.

"Ie."

"Give her back…otōto." Sakura was breathing very hard. He hesitated. "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S DYING?!"

He turned to see what Sakura was like. I quickly snatched Sakura. "Sakura, daijoubu?" No response. "Everyone, get her to the hospital, hayaku!" I gave Sakura to Deidara. "Hai!" I glared at Sasuke. "Warning for the future, stay away from Sakura!" I threw a smoke bomb and left to see Sakura. Once I got to a local hospital, I asked for Sakura's room. I got to her room as everyone waited outside. Sakura was sleeping. I felt her forehead. It was much better from before and she wasn't breathing as hard. I held her hand and rubbed it a bit. After that, I fell asleep onto Sakura's bed.

Sakura's POV

I squinted and opened my eyes. I looked at the calendar. "Kasou!" I left, sneeking out from Itachi. I got to a bakery store. "

"Get me a 16 inches round cake with '_Ometedou Otanjoubi Gozaimasu, Itachi!'_ on it" "Hai!" It took two hours to make a new one. "Hai, doozo!" I woke up after nodding off. I paid for the cake and left. I started walking wobbly. I also got light-headed later.

'_Guess I'm not healed yet.'_

I kept walking all the way back to the hospital. Each step made me dizzier. Once I got back I couldn't bear it anymore. I looked up, seeing Itachi glare at me. I gasped and looked down. I stepped once more slowly putting down the cake and collapsed from exhaustion afterwards. The only thing I felt left were Itachi's arms and warm body.

Please review after reading! Thank you! Oh, and I will be updating anytime between now and the day I leave. Sorry, but I won't have a laptop with me. Actually, I don't own one. So…what more can I say? R&R!

Here are the translations:

1)Boku no hime: My Princess

2)Oyasumi: Good Night

3)Ie: No

4)Otōto: Little Brother

5)Hayaku: Hurry!

5)Kasou: Damn it!

6)Ometedou Otanjoubi Gozaimasu: Happy Birthday!

7)Hai, doozo: Here, it's done!


End file.
